Chocolate Syrup, Butter Mints, and Strawberries
by Aya8
Summary: Ginny finds out that chocolate, butter mints, and strawberries are good for many other things.


Note: Another story written from 2005!

If you feel this is inappropriate for ff dot net please let me know and I'll remove it!

Summary: Ginny finds out that chocolate, butter mints, and strawberries are good for many other things.

PWP: Adult content, adult language...

Chocolate Syrup, Butter Mints, and Strawberries:

_She was an interesting specimen. He'd give her that much._ Draco mused to himself.

He tapped his chin as he watched the clumsy, youngest Weasley, slip and slide down the hall, giving a kittenish grunt. He grinned as she quickly lifted herself and straightened her hair, peaking around to see if anyone had seen her stumble.

"No one but me saw," Draco spoke out loud, causing her to jump.

He sneered arrogantly and popped a butter mint into his mouth, closing his eyes briefly to savor the creamy taste.

Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. "I-I-"

Draco glided down the hall and stopped a few inches in front of her, making her flinch. He raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand up, making a motion as if he would touch her, but not doing it. "Are you afraid of me brat?" He spoke softly.

Her gaze hardened and she glared at him with stubbornness and a mixture of fear. "I am not a brat!"

"Hmm, you always did have spunk," he commented casually. His eyes left her freckled face to travel down her body and he sneered in disgust at not seeing what he wanted. He wanted tight close and the view of a nice body, what he got was loose clothes and scuffed shoes. "Your clothes are absolutely horrid. Look at them! You should be ashamed of you and your parents. Absolutely revolting."

"I beg your pardon!" Ginny snapped, causing Draco's eyes to lift to her face. "I'm very proud of my parents and of me! They work hard to put a roof over our heads and food in our belly. They love us, unlike your parents!"

"Oh!" Draco grinned smacking his hand against his chest in a sarcastic manner. "You really got me there, Red. Not that you could call what you live in a roof though. More like grass glued together I'll bet."

"You are a sad, sorry little person—"

Draco's hand zipped out and gripped tightly around Ginny's jaw. She cried out in pain. "Watch your mouth when you speak to me!"

She jerked away and rubbed her chin. "I don't want to ever speak to you! It just seems you're the one that's always speaking to me-us—my brother!"

Draco looked down his nose at her. "It gives me great pleasure to make your lives miserable. I dare say I do a good job! When you saw me coming up to you a bit ago, the fear in your eyes was absolutely priceless!"

Ginny tossed her head and folded her arms over her chest. "It wasn't fear! It was pure, undiluted disgust!"

The shout of laughter that flowed from his mouth made Ginny give a fast scream. "A-are you going insane?" she asked.

"Undiluted? That's a big word for you. Do you even know what it means?"

Ginny lifted her nose in the air, never taking her eyes away from him. "Pure."

"Like you?" Draco questioned catching her off guard as he trailed his index finger along her right cheekbone.

She jerked away, her eyes flashing with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Your skin is surprisingly soft," Draco whispered.

Ginny swallowed. "A-are you under a spell?" she choked out.

He dropped his eyes down to hers. "Why would you ask that?"

"You're acting very strange."

"Am I?" He asked still caressing her cheek.

He paused his hand, looking into her eyes, and then he bent his head down, gently brushing his lips against hers. He applied a bit more pressure and opened his eyes to see that she had shut hers, most likely to stop their shuddering, but failing.

_She's scared.  
_

_Cat and mouse is such a fun game!_

He grinned against her soft, plump lips and stuck the tip of his tongue out. He traced it along the seam, coaxing them to open, but himself quickly getting irritated when she continued to refuse his seeking request.

"It helps if you open your mouth," he murmured.

"I don't want to!" she cried out, causing an idea to pop into his head.

"Don't lie to yourself," he whispered as he pulled her chin down, forcing her mouth open, and massaged her still tongue with his. "Kiss me back."

When she did, Draco almost groaned a loud from the feeling. They swapped his mint back and forth, taking turns suckling the juicy piece of candy. He trailed his hands down her side, causing her to jerk.

"Ticklish?"

"Mm," she moaned into his mouth.

He dropped his hands down to the buttons of her pants and slid one out. Ginny pushed his hand away. "Stop it!" she gasped, however not pulling away from his kiss.

"Oh, Ginny, let me kiss you," he whispered into her mouth as he said her name for the first time.

He looked at her face as he continued to assault her mouth. She looked confused and answered simple enough.

"You are kissing me."

She said it after he popped out the last button of her pants. He shoved his hand inside of her panties and she jerked, bringing her hands to wrap around his wrists. She pulled her mouth away looking at him in shock as he pushed his fingers into her. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and bent her knees slightly, pushing her thighs together, gripping his hand, and pushing him into her more.

"Here," he whispered, searching her face.

Her breathing skyrocketed. She scrapped her teeth along her bottom lips, which were swollen and puffy from the kiss they had shared. "Oh, whoa," she gasped.

Her hips rolled to his hand motions, slightly bucking.

Draco grinned at the look on her face. "I take that as a yes?"

She didn't say anything, just breathed heavily in panting gasps for breath. He continued to massage her as he dropped to his knees, scooting forward on them, until her back rested against the wall. He pulled his hand out and glanced quickly back up at her face. Her head was leaning against the stones, the curve of her neck exposed. Returning his attention back to his hands, he grinned at the duck print underwear she had underneath her clothing. He flicked his wrist and her slacks dropped.

He slid her panties, down over the curve of her hip, and let them fall the rest of the way down by themselves, slipping them underneath her feet. He gently pushed her legs open a little wider and he examined the red curls. Giving her one last look he brought his head between her legs and let his tongue gently climb the crevice.

Her hips jerked at his invasion and she glanced down in shock, jolting from her wonderful euphoria of pleasure she had experienced only minutes ago.

"What are you doing?" she cried out bringing her hands up to her hair and baring her teeth as his tongue delved into her, caressing her swollen nub. "Oh, oh," she panted, getting louder and louder, her fingers clenching her hair tighter.

She moaned when he pulled his head back. "Be quiet, or I'll stop!" he threatened with a glint in his eyes.

She bit her lip and shook her head, submitting to his request quickly. He went back to work, but this time, to apply more roughage, he pushed his butter mint into her, rubbing it back and forth. He sucked the mint back into his mouth and then pushed it back into Ginny. He sucked both the mint and her until it dissolved. She fell onto his shoulder, gasping in pleasure.

"Whoa," Draco grunted as he watched her slid down the wall and then onto her back.

Draco couldn't believe his luck as he watched Ginny's hand run along her clothed breasts and lift her hips slightly. He grinned and then ran his hand along the length of her sides. He lifted her legs up and draped them over his shoulders, scooting her closer to his thighs as he bent her legs back and devoured her.

Ginny gave a kittenish grunt as he pushed his tongue inside her. "W-what can I do with my hands?" she begged.

His eyes glanced up to hers then he lifted his head away and Ginny groaned from the loss. "Whatever your little heart desires. If it heightens your pleasure, go a head and touch yourself. Like this," he added as he pushed his free hand up under her shirt and caressed her breasts through her silk bra.

Ginny's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Draco smirked and went back to work.

Ginny cried out as he inserted a finger. Her hips bucked against his face, almost catching him off guard. Her grunts were becoming so loud, Draco thought they'd get caught; they were, after all, doing this in the main hall.

Draco felt Ginny's hands on top of his head, pushing his face harder into her, all the while rolling her hips up. Her grip roughened as he felt her orgasm rip through her. He reached his hand up and smothered her oncoming screams.

Her whole body jolted from the pleasures as he continued to lick and suckle her. Her tremors and shakes were vibrating his mouth. He pulled his tongue and face away, but still pushed his finger in and out as he watched her eyes.

"Don't shut your eyes and be quiet!" he growled.

She struggled to keep her eyes on his. Her body was quaking and still he kept pushing his finger into her. When she felt a second one coming she latched her teeth onto his palm.

Draco clenched his teeth to keep from gasping from the pain. He watched her eyes cloud over as she slowly came again. Her hips moving, gushing his finger with her juices as she dug her heels into the floor, lifting her hips as high as they could go in her position. She dropped down to the cold, cement floor, her breathing slowly calming, but still in wild pants. Her teeth let his palm go, but when he went to jerk his hand away to examine it, she yanked it back to her mouth, and slowly began licking the teeth marks.

His all ready present erection tightened even further. "We have to go to dinner," he said as he lifted her hips up to pull her shorts back on.

Her voice was shy and embarrassed. "I-I don't think I can move."

He smirked. "Yes you can," he whispered as he buttoned her slacks up.

"Wait…my underwear," Ginny said, pausing his hand.

Draco bit his lip. "Go commando! I've been told it's very stimulating, especially after two orgasms!" he grinned and stuck her panties in her back pocket then smacked her butt.

She gulped and looked at him shocked.

He pulled her up. "Go in!"

She took a deep breath, smoothed her hands down her hair, straightened her clothes, and headed towards the dining hall.

Ginny blushed as she sat next to her brother and immediately went to work on her food. "Hello!" she smiled.

Ron lifted an eyebrow. "Where were you?"

"Um-um-I was taking care of-something," she stuttered.

"O-okay!"

Ginny grinned at her brother. Then as if on cue she watched as Draco sauntered in, aiming a huge smirk in her direction as he saw her eyeing him. A blush crept up into her face for the millionth time as he licked his lips seductively, and then sat down next to his two goons. She lifted her eyes one more time to see him still looking, but this time when she bent her head down, it stayed.

The note came to her the next day when she was studying for her Divinations exam in the library. A snowy white owl with beady black eyes, flapped its long wings, and dropped it against her hand. It didn't even bother to take a rest as it flew out the window. She lifted the paper up and opened.

GW,

'Meet me at the Slytherin staircase at midnight…don't be late! I have a special treat in store for you…and if you're late you won't get it's delectable sweetness!'

Yours,

DM

She slid her teeth over her lip to keep from smiling. "D! And go figure that was his bird! It obviously shares the disliking he has for me…well use to have! Maybe."

She glanced at the clock above the librarian's desk.

_11:30!  
_

_He could have given me more of a warning!  
_

_That's just like him.  
_

_How do you know?  
_

_I-I don't._

She thought to herself as she leapt up from her seat, leaving her books on the table. She ignored the Librarian's scolding at the nose from the chair scraping against the floor. Her heart was beating rapidly in excitement as she dashed down the hall towards the stairs.

If this treat was anything like the previous one…she threw her head back and giggled. Whoa-we she couldn't wait.

Ginny bit her lip and groaned as she remembered what had happened the other day. She had been so shocked when he had done that. Ginny had expected him to hit her, not –err do that! She could feel a blush rise into her cheeks as she remembered her wantonness towards his actions.

_He's incorrigible! _

Oh, but his tongue is magnificent.

_Not that I have anything to compare it too!_

All the same…talking tongue Olympics here!

When she got to the Slytherin stairs it was exactly 11:55. She plopped herself down, bringing her knees up under her chin and waited. Pondering what he could possibly have for her.

"You're three minutes early," Draco's voice popped out of nowhere.

She gasped and looked up eyes widened.

"I said 12:00, not three minutes early!"

Ginny glared. "You are such a pompous ass!"

Draco lifted his finger and pointed. "Hey, I'm still giving you the treat!"

"Oh…then I take it back! So what is it?"

Draco grinned and held his hand out, Ginny hesitantly took it. He turned and walked up the stairs with her in hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

"Um-hey you know just because of that tongue Olympics in the hall that happened doesn't mean—"

Draco threw his head back in laughter.

"That's starting to scare me you know! You never laugh!"

"Tongue Olympics, huh? Liked it that much did you? Well I suppose you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco shook his head and whispered something. The door opened immediately and the walked into the Slytherin territory.

"Wow, this isn't much different from Gryffindor's. Different colors and all though."

The walked up some more stairs and he pushed opened another door. The first thing Ginny saw was a bottle of chocolate syrup and strawberries. She pounced on the strawberries. As she was about to touch one Draco jerked her back.

"Not for eating yet!"

She stuck out her bottom lip. "Ron wouldn't let me eat my dessert because I refused to touch my stupid vegetables so I want sweets!"

Draco shook his head as he looked at her. "How old are you?"

Ginny pushed her hands into her pockets. "You know very well how old I am."

"Why do you let that sorry excuse tell you what to do?"

Ginny shrugged. "So what are we going to do?"

Draco grinned evilly and opened the curtains to his bed. He sat down at the edge, staring at her. Ginny, getting uncomfortable started fidgeting with her jeans.

"Take off your clothes."

She jerked her head up. "What?"

Draco slowly lifted himself back up, yanking off his shirt, and unbuttoning his pants in the process of descending on her.

"I said, take off your clothes."

"No."

He walked over to her and lifted the hem of her shirt. Ginny grabbed his wrists and held on. "Take off your clothes Ginny."

"I don't want too!"

"Why do you lie to yourself? You knew this would happen. Why would come up here if you didn't know?"

Ginny gulped as Draco began unbuttoning her pants. She reached for her shirt and slowly lifted it up and over her shoulders. Her hips were slightly jerking from Draco's motions of slipping the buttons through their resting places.

He shoved them down along with her underwear. He lifted one foot at a time and flung the clothing to the side.

"Hey—" Ginny squealed covering her lower region.

"Oh please! Ginny, do you not remember yesterday?" Draco chuckled. "Go lay on the bed and take your bra off."

Ginny turned her hands and unsnapped the clasps as she walked over to his bed. She fell against the cool sheets and sighed. She lifted the sheet up and over herself.

"What are you doing? Take it off!" Draco growled as he held the syrup and strawberries.

Ginny pushed the sheet off and watched as he placed the strawberries on his nightstand. He lifted the bottle of chocolate syrup and squeezed. Ginny watched as it gushed out of the bottle and dropped slowly onto her belly.

"Ew, what are you doing? That's gooey!"

He brought the trail up and over her breasts circling it around, then down her middle. The black chocolate poured into her belly button and she jerked as he went lower.

"Draco!" she warned.

"Shut-up," he whispered as he put the bottle down.

He leaned down and flicked her chocolate covered nipple with his tongue. Ginny gasped and jerked her stomach in as he took it into his mouth.

"Oh—wow," she gasped.

He reached over for a strawberry and swirled it around her other, still chocolate, covered breast. He brought the tipped chocolate strawberry to her mouth. As she went to bite it he pulled it back slightly, wanting to watch her mouth open to take in every time he brought it back.

"Give it to me!" she demanded.

Draco groaned and laughed at the same time. "Not the select choice of words."

He brought it to her lips, tracing it around, covering them in chocolate. He let her bit the tip of the strawberry before he pounced on her lips. He kissed her fiercely, lapping up the sweet tangy taste that engulfed her mouth. His kiss was so hard and passionate that Ginny's head lifted from the strength of him pushing her down.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck; pressure against pressure. The chocolate started sliding down her, giving her tingles.

He left her lips and went to lap at the dark chocolate. This time he didn't go slowly, he licked, and suckled in a hurried frenzy, causing Ginny to squeeze her legs together, applying pressure, as warmth pooled between them.

He picked up two more strawberries, allowing her to eat one. He took the other one, and dipped it in the chocolate. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Open your legs."

"What are you going to do?" she gasped as his hand played with her thighs.

"You'll see."

She slowly opened her legs and watched Draco take the strawberry and run it along her nether region. She gasped and fell against the bed as he pushed the tip of it in slightly.

"Ginny, watch!" Draco demanded.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

She propped herself up on her hands and watched Draco push the tip in and out, teasing her. She bit her lip almost closed her eyes he bent down to kiss her stomach, lapping up the remaining chocolate.

"Oh Gods!" she cried out moving her hips, trying to get him to put it all the way in.

"Sorry, Gin, that's my job," he whispered as he discarded the strawberry and crawled up her length.

She fell back slowly as he descended upon her, gulping in excitement and fear. "I-I want some more chocolate," she whispered.

He laughed then reached for the bottle pouring it into his mouth. Ginny pouted thinking she wasn't going to get any, but he dropped his chocolate filled mouth down to hers and kissed her. Ginny greedily kissed his sweetened mouth, moaning in his mouth as she felt him part her legs and press himself into her. She gasped in pain as he lunged into her and still he continued to kiss her frantically as he paused for a brief moment then pushed into her farther.

"Mm," Ginny groaned.

"Like that do you?"

She gave a soft affirmative grunt as her hips started meeting him stroke for stroke. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She applied pressure onto his hips with her legs, pushing him deeper into her.

"Oh, oh, Draco," she cried out.

He grinned against her neck then gently nibbled and licked her shoulder. He turned onto his back, bringing her around, and then sat up. Her legs still wrapped around him as he pushed into her from a sitting position.

"Oh, wow, wow!" Ginny groaned as she leaned forward seeking a kiss.

This new position intensified ten times more with every hard demanding stroke. This was nothing like what had happened when he was 'kissing' her. She brought her hand up to caress his face. Draco, who'd been molding her breast to his hand, looked up and searched her passion filled eyes. He ground his hips into her; the look on her face, the cry from her swollen lips, was his undoing as he sped up.

"Mm."

He was going so fast Ginny had trouble keeping up with him. Need consumed him so completely that he fail to notice Ginny's slight fear at his speed as he speared into her. With his blood roaring in his ears, his vision blurring, whispering heated pleasure filled words into her ear, and her gripping him tightly, Draco was sent over the edge. Ginny soon followed pushing her hips into his and screaming.

The ringing in his ears slowly dulled as he collapsed on top of a heaving Ginny. He pawed her face and placed a tender kiss to her lips. He then lifted himself up and walked to his bathroom.

Ginny, still slightly daze, turned her head to follow his motions. "Where are you going?"

He emerged from the bathroom with a damp cloth. He walked over to her and slowly dragged the cool cloth along her stomach, her breasts, between her legs, her thighs, and repeating the motions once more.

"I'm cleaning you up for round two!" he grinned down at her. "Didn't think you wanted to be sticky and bloody."

"Round two?" Ginny's voice wavered.

"What? You didn't think we were finished did you?"

Ginny plopped herself back down onto the bed groaning.

~Fin~

I got the idea of the Butter mint scene from Gaelen Foley and her book Prince Charming. The 'let me kiss you' line is from Cruel Intentions.


End file.
